Ancient Chimera
The Ancient Chimera is a boss variant of the Chimera slayer monster which requires level 86 to fight. It is the only boss to inflict poison, Dragonfire, ranged attacks, magic attacks and melee attacks and a slight chance of disease. It is located in the depths of the Stronghold Slayer Cave, next to the Chimera's located in the underlayer. To access the Ancient Chimera, players must use a Chimera's Blood on a petrified corpse in a separate room, this will activate the boss fight. Chimera's Blood can only be obtained whilst on Slayer Task, at a drop rate of 1/24. IT ALSO CAN USE TWO ATTACK STYLES AT ONCE, DEALING DOUBLE DAMAGE. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO PRAY MAGIC WHEN IT USES THIS. The Chimera will also absorb your lifepoints by 30% of the damage it deals to you. This will start happening when it's health reaches 60%. It is recommended to bring an Extended Anti-fire or a Dragonfire Shield to defend against the Chimera's Dragonfire attacks. '''Combat Level: '''418 '''Max Hits: '''60 (Dragonfire - Without potion), 35 (Melee), 35 (Ranged), 40 (Magic), 22 (Poison Breath), 10 (Disease Spore). It is highly recommended to learn the attacks of the Ancient Chimera, as this will make the fight much more efficient and will allow you to stay for more than one run. Fight It is recommended that players fight using melee, as it is weak to stab and crush attacks. It is not recommended to range, as it has a thick hide. A highly recommended set up is listed below: * Slayer Helmet (I) * Karil's Robetop * Bandos Tassets * Ghrazi Rapier/Zamorakian Hasta * Dragon Warhammer (Switch) * Dragonfire Shield/Dragon Defender * Primordial Boots * Bandos Gloves, Regen Bracelet * Amulet of Torture * Fire Cape/Infernal Cape/Cape of Achievement * x1 Super Combat Potion * x1 Super Antipoison * x4 Super Restore * x 1 Extended Super Anti-fire * x16 Shark/Anglerfish * Chimera's Blood * Runes for weaken Drops Always: * Mythical Bones (Grants 1,000 Prayer Experience when buried. Cannot be used on a gilded altar). Grants two rolls of the drop table: * Chimera Blood (1/6) * Mythical Snake Piece (1/512) * Imbued Goat Piece (1/512) * Roaring Lion Piece (1/512) * Baby Chimera (1/2000) * Draconic Visage (1/5000) * Clue Scroll Elite (1/12) * Ancient Weapon Base (1/200) Other Drops: * Metal Bars (Mithril, Adamant, Runite) - Common * Various Seeds - Common * Sharks (Noted) - Common * Rune Armour - Common * Rune Weapons - Common * Saradomin Brews (Noted) - Common Snake, Goat, Lion You may receive a special drop if you're incredibly lucky. You may receive either a: * Imbued Goat Piece (Magic) * Roaring Lion Piece (Melee) * Mythical Snake Piece (Ranged) These pieces can be used on an anvil with an Ancient Weapon Base and 76 Smithing to obtain either a Lion's Rapier, Hybrid's Warstaff or Viper's Ballista. Each piece is tradable, however, the Ancient Weapon Base is untradeable, meaning that players must have these set requirements and drops to attain these weapons. Thus, they are the most powerful weapons that are currently in the game.